


Between the Shelves of the Library

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin comes to call, and Belle finally gets her hamburger. A series of courting!Rumbelle ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumpelstiltskin Comes to Call

He calls her out on catching that hamburger she so desired to try. He strolls into the library, knots tightening in his stomach as if he were a young man finally gaining enough courage to ask out a girl he'd had a crush on. He dings the bronze bell sitting on the front desk, and Belle pops out from between two shelves. A smile brightens her face, her blue eyes shining, when she catches sight of who is waiting for her.

They had seen each other a few times in the past week since he had given her the key to the library. Every time they encountered each other they talked for a minute or two, and he'd promise her that hamburger, telling her each time that he'd come to call soon. He wanted to give her some space to settle, but after a week he couldn't stay away any longer.

"How is it, dear?" Rumpelstiltskin asks as Belle takes another bite out of the thick, juicy, fully-dressed hamburger.

Belle closes her eyes seeming to savor the taste. She nods after swallowing, laying her palm on the table. "That was delicious! And this is from cattle, not pigs, right?"

He nods.

"Then why do they call it a hamburger when it's not made of ham?"

Rumpelstiltskin makes a bewildered face. His Belle is full of questions. Even when they were back at Dark Castle, she always had something to ask. "I'm not sure."

"I'll have to, what's the word - oogle it?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckles at the cuteness of her mistake. "Google, dearie."

They have an audience the whole meal. Ruby insist on serving them instead of one of the waitresses. She and Belle had become fast friends, and Rumpelstiltskin is relieved that Belle has at least someone else to turn to for companionship.

Lunch is enjoyable as they sit in companionable silence as they ate. They chat about things of this world as they finish off their drinks (Belle surprisingly downing two iced teas then asking for a third one to go). Belle's desire to know everything is enduring, and he can't deny her of anything she wants to know.

He walks her back to the library after lunch, and Rumpelstiltskin's breath catches when she slips her arm around his as they walk, a small smile crossing his lips. They make it to the library, but he doesn't go in.

"Thank you for lunch" Belle says, letting go of his arm, and he's slightly dismayed losing her warmth against him. "Let's go again soon?"

"Of course" he replies, and he can never say no to that request. She could ask for the moon and he wouldn't be able to deny her. "Belle-" There's something he needs to say to her. He needs to say it before his courage dissolves. She looks at him expectantly, blue eyes bright and baring into his soul. "Thank you for this. For giving me more chances than I ever deserve. For never giving up on me even when you should have ages ago."

Belle only smiles softly up at him. She pushes up on her toes, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Lunch. Tomorrow."

He watches her unlock the library door, disappearing inside; leaving him filled with hope that maybe they will be okay after all.


	2. Donations Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle receives a rather large, peculiar package.

It's a curious thing having a man in a strange brown uniform walk into the library with a large cubed box. He asks Belle to sign a document stating she received the package. When she asks as to what it is or who it sent it, he has no answer for her and leaves with a greeting for her to have a good day.

Belle stares at the box for a long time examining it. In tall letters, each side reads "DELL" and an arrow is pointing upwards with the words, "This side up". She finally gives into curiosity and finds a pair of scissors to try and cut into the box. The material is too thick and stiff and she gives up after several attempts of slice it with the scissors.

She is secretly thankful and relieved when the library door opened at lunch to reveal Rumpelstiltskin coming for her. They had made an agreement after their second outing at Granny's that they'd take lunch three days a week. She is willing to give him that and maybe one day they'll take the step forward to an actually dinner date. Right now, she is happy with what they have. It gives her time to sort through finding her way in this new world, and bit by bit, he is entrusting her with sharing his life.

"What do you have there, dear?"

Belle frowns, staring at the impossible object. "I'm not sure. A delivery man dropped it off, but I can't seem to break open the packaging."

Rumpelstiltskin sidles over to the box, retrieving the scissors that sit abandon on top. He stabs at the center of one end of the box and slides the blade across then pulls at the two separated sides. Belle gasps in delight as he opens the box, but her cheeks reddened with embarrassment at how easily she could have opened it herself. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't point out her naïve mistake, and she is even more relieved about that than actually getting the box open.

"Looks like it's a new computer" he informs as they plunder the contents. "Someone must have donated it to the library to replace that ancient one behind the desk."

"Who would-" Belle stops, realization hitting her. She throws a knowing, sidelong look at Rumpelstiltskin. "You bought me a computer, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't buy you a computer, darling" he replies, features schooled to innocence.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she exclaims exasperated, though her delight is evident on her face. "Who else would buy a brand new computer for the library? You didn't have to, really. Donations are starting to come in. It could have waited."

"Yes, like a year or two." Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head, leaning both hands on his cane. "No, it had to be done now." A sly smirk crosses his lips. "I'm not allowed to donate as well, dearie?"

Belle nibbles her bottom lip. He is right. He can donate whatever he wants to the library and she can't stop him. Not that she wants to, but she hopes he isn't just doing it for her sake. She smiles, touching his shoulder affectionately. "Thank you. It's a very kind gesture."

He shifts nervously, not seeming to know how to take the compliment. He holds his arm out for her to take. "How about after lunch we can work on getting this computer set up."

Belle grabs her purse before contentedly sliding her arm around his. "I'd like that."


	3. The Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle asks for something of Rumpelstiltskin's.

It makes Rumpelstiltskin happy if Belle is happy, and the joy radiating from her is brighter than the sun these days. She's truly found her niche as the new Storybrooke librarian.

Most people don't realize, but the library had never been open before. The memories the curse provided told the whole town that it had closed a long time ago, but no one really remembers when. Rumpelstiltskin knows the truth. The library was created only for the purpose of housing the secret below it. None of that matters anymore.

Belle is busy sorting through shelves, learning how to catalog books, removing layers of dust off everything. The library will open soon, and her enthusiasm cannot be contained as she tours Rumpelstiltskin around, showing him all the hard work she has put into her new purpose. He's hardly paying attention to what she's showing him. He's more interested in watching her infectious smile and gleaming blue eyes.

"Do you want to see how the apartment is coming along?" Belle asks, and he shakes himself from the sight of her lovely painted lips.

"Of course, dear" he answers, realizing she has invited him into her personal space. She knows his quite well, first with Dark Castle and then in his current house. He's never seen a place that she can call her own.

Belle leads the way up a flight of stairs. It's a rather steep climb, but Rumpelstiltskin is up for the challenge. If she'd ask him to climb a mountain with her, he'd find a way to follow.

The stairs leads straight into a small kitchen that's openly attached to a square den. Belle sweeps a hand around. "Not much to the place, I know, but it's slowly becoming homier."

"You have plenty of time to make it your own" Rumpelstiltskin encourages. His house is vast, elegant, and filled with more objects than anyone could ever collect in a lifetime. This quaint apartment could fit inside his ground floor and still have room to grow. Even with its small size, he can feel something his house has never had – warmth and tender-loving care.

"Look at these!" Belle bounces to the old wooden cabinet above the counter and pulls out a white porcelain plate, displaying it proudly to him. "I bought my own dishes! And it has this beautiful rose pattern around the edges, trimmed with gold."

Rumpelstiltskin could hardly see what was so exciting about a set of dinnerware, but he smiles and nods and enjoys the moment with her. "It's lovely."

She replaces the plate and gestures for him to follow her to a separate room attached to the den with a door closed shut. He knows it must be the bedroom, and is right when she reveals it to him. It's the plainest area of the apartment. White walls, white bed sheets on a full bed, and a rickety dresser against one wall. It's a sad contrast to all the colorful décor she's already acquired throughout the den.

"Can I ask you something?" Belle leans against the door frame, hands behind her back. He nods in response, watching Belle nibble her bottom lip nervously. "This may sound silly, but can I borrow the bedclothes from your house? The ones I used while staying there."

Glancing at the stark white sheets and thin brown comforter resting on her bed, he can understand why she'd desire different sheets. "Of course you can, darling, but why those bedclothes in particular? I have more to choose from if you wish to look." He'd buy her a whole new set made from the softest material in the world if she'd allow him to.

Belle shifts, pushing off the door frame, wringing her hands. She meets his eyes, but he can tell it's taking an effort to. "These bedclothes are stiff and cold and remind me too much of the asylum." She wraps her arms about her chest as if to ward off a sudden chill. Rumpelstiltskin grips the handle of his cane, wishing to gather her to his chest, to make the dark memories flee.

"I get-" she pauses, taking a cleansing breath and Rumpelstiltskin can't hold his hand down anymore. He rubs her forearm and is glad when she doesn't shy away from his touch. "I get scared sometimes at night. I woke up feeling those sheets and think I'm still in the asylum and that being rescued was all just a dream."

She's only talked of her fears of the asylum once during their first night together. He'd heard her sobbing through the wall, and rushed into the guest room ready to slay whatever foe was after his Belle. It was only a nightmare that had disturbed her sleep, but she asked him to stay with her and he held her tightly, hoping his presence would chase away the horror.

"The bedclothes I used at your home make me feel safe and warm-" Belle gives a little shrug, her voice thick and watery, "and reminds me of you."

"Darling." Rumpelstiltskin wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Belle's body is rigid, but he feels her breathe in deeply and relaxes against him. "Yes, darling, you can have the bedclothes. Do you want me to bring them?"

Belle steps out of his hold, shaking her head. "No, I'll come by to pick them up this evening."

"All right." He needs to let her know that he'd here for her, that if she needs him he'll drop everything for her. "If you ever wake up during the night and wish to not be alone, you can call me. I'll come and stay with you no matter what time of night it is."

Belle offers a somber smile. "I know you would, Rumpelstiltskin." He holds her gaze, longing to banish the shadows behind her eyes.

There's not much more to see of the apartment besides the compact bathroom, and they start back down the stairs, the vulnerable moment passing, the nightmares stored away.

Belle's bright smile crosses her lips, flashing over her shoulder at him and Rumpelstiltskin is thankful to see the sun shining again. "Is there any chance I can have that mouse phone from your shop?"


	4. Her Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mob is after Ruby, but all Rumpelstitlskin is worried about is Belle.

He's aware of the mob. He's aware of the dangerous matter at hand. Ruby is Belle's friend, and Belle could be in trouble because of their association. It would not surprise him if Belle was defender her newfound friend right at that moment. But as he passes the mob, he does not spot her and Rumpelstiltskin rushes to the library.

The door is unlocked, but it shouldn't be at this time of night and the alarms in his head resound again.

"Hello?" He hears from far inside the cavern of shelves. The breath catches in his throat. It is Belle's voice. "Is anyone there?"

He follows her voice into another room off to the left of the front desk, and there is Belle, safe and perfect. He hurries to her, only just noticing the manacle around her wrist. "Belle?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She nearly knocks him over as she throws her arms around his neck. He catches her, stumbling backwards slightly, thankfully steading them on his good leg.

"Darling, who did this to you?" He needs to know who. The fiend's evening will not be pleasant. He gently pulls her away, giving her a concerned once over.

"I'll explain, but please let me know that Ruby is all right" she pleads, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Rumpelstiltskin nods. He knew Belle had to be involved with what was happening to Ruby. Her tender heart would not allow someone she cares about go without her help. "Ruby is fine. I saw her with David before I came here, wearing her cloak."

Belle visibly breathes in relief. "Good. I was so worried."

The silver chains attached to a pole. He can put two and two together to explain that, but- "Belle, what happened here?"

She gazes around as if trying to collect her thoughts. "I was trying to help Ruby. There was a mob and it wasn't safe for her at the sheriff's office, so I offered to hide her here. Ruby had other plans." He can see the slightest of betrayal in her eyes, but in an instant, she blinks it away. "She handcuffed me and ran off to confront the mob. I could hear yelling from a distance and felt so helpless being stuck here and not knowing what was happening to her."

He can't keep his hand at his side, even if he used magic to hold it still. His palm cups her cheek, thumb caressing her flushed skin. "Ruby is safe and you're free, dearest."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," but he wishes he could say that he did, that he knew she was in trouble and swoop in to the rescue. "But I heard what was happening to Ruby and I was worried about you."

"She wouldn't hurt me," Belle says quickly.

"I know" he replies, though he isn't totally sure. He does know Ruby Lucas well enough, but Red he does not and a she-wolf is nothing to play around with. "But I was afraid you were in danger from the mob. I had to know if you were safe."

Belle holds his gaze, a watery smile crossing her lips. She slips her arms about his neck again in a gentle embrace. Rumpelstiltskin's hand is around her waist, holding her close, taking in the feel of her in his arms. It has been far too long.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." She pulls away far too soon, but stays close and he enjoys her warmth, her beauty. Her.

He smiles lovingly, wishing always to be her hero. "Any time, darling."


	5. Long Island Iced Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle shows up at Rumpelstiltskin's door after an evening at The Rabbit Hole.

Rumpelstiltskin never thought of Belle as a drinker. Maybe some wine or a mug of ale every once and a while doesn't surprise him, but flat out drunk is far and beyond Belle's standards. That's why when the doorbell rings over and over at midnight he's surprised to find a wobbly-kneed Belle on his front stoop.

"Belle?"

"Rumple!" she slurs, a crooked smile plastered on her face. "I knew you'd be awake!"

She's drunk. His little Belle is drunk. She stumbles forward over the threshold and he catches her by the waist. "What have you been drinking, dearie?"

"Only iced tea" she replies innocently, snaking arms around his neck, face only inches from his.

"Long Island iced tea, by chance?"

"How did you know?" Belle asks over exaggeratedly shocked. Giggling, she runs a fingertip along his jawline.

Rumpelstiltskin bares his teeth, wondering who gave Belle the drink that's loaded with alcohol and if they even warned her of the results from consuming it. "Good guess. You need to sleep this off, Belle."

He knows as soon as the words come out he knows what to expect. She's been invading personal space ever since she rang the doorbell. "I like that idea" and Belle's lips are squashed against his before he can even breathe. Her kiss is sloppy and all over the map, the taste of various strong drinks on her tongue that is currently plundering his mouth. Her hand slips down into the waistband of his pajamas pants, Rumpelstiltskin gasping at the fondling.

He gently breaks their contact, holding her steady. "None of that, dearie."

"But you know you want to, Rumple."

He does and it could be so easy to take advantage of her in this state, but it would only hurt her. "No, not like this. You'll regret it and I cannot let that happen."

Belle frowns, bursting into another drunken giggle. "Will not."

"Oh, Belle, you will."

Arm firmly around her waist, he leads her up the stairs, juggling her unsteadiness and using his cane. He could easily have scooped her up and carried her upstairs if it weren't for his bad leg, and he curses the fact that magic in this world cannot heal him.

They make it to the second floor safely, only a few trips along the way. Belle is chatting the whole way up about all the happenings at The Rabbit Hole that evening. Rumpelstiltskin is thankful that no one took advantage of her there, thankful that she is safe in his house now where no scoundrel can lay a hand on her.

"There was a table doing…what is called? Shots?" Belle suddenly stops walking and talking, and Rumpelstiltskin looks at her in concern. He's never seen such a shade of green on anyone's face before.

"Do you need to go-" Before he can get the question out, Belle doubles over, releasing the contents of her stomach all over the carpet.

All Rumpelstiltskin can do is hold her dark hair and rub her back and hope she doesn't get sick again when he drops her off in bed. He loves her, even if she is stinking up his plush carpet. "Feel better, dearest?"

Belle coughs, sniffles, leans against his side. "No. What happened?"

"This is what happens when you get drunk," he answers matter-of-factly, nearly dragging her into the guest bedroom. "You lay down. I need to clean the carpet."

Belle only nods, falling over onto her side and curling into a ball. When he returns, he's relieved to see her dead to the world. He doesn't have the heart to leave her alone. What if she gets sick again? What if she needs him to hold her hair and soothe her through it? He lay down behind her, resting a hand on her waist and keeping watch over her sleeping form.

***

The light streaming in from the window is more like a spotlight beaming right on her. Belle groans, shifting to cover her eyes, but her thin arm does nothing to help. Her head is pounding and it feels like she has to think through a mud hole. It takes her a while to realize she's not in her bed in the library apartment. She blinks, taking in the surroundings and moans a sigh of relief when she recognizes it as Rumpelstitlskin's house.

She paddles carefully down the stairs, gripping the rail, headed towards the clanking and sizzling noises coming from the kitchen. She can't even look up, light in the house overwhelmingly bright and she wishes for a pair of sunglasses at the moment.

"Good morning, darling" Rumpekstiltskin greets a little too cheerful for him. She glances up only to see the smirk on his face and knows he's probably mocking her pain. "How did you sleep?"

"I feel like an ogre sat on my head." Belle slowly makes her way to a seat at the bar, resting her head on her folded arms. "How did I get here?"

"You walked," he answers lightly, flipping bacon over as it sizzles loudly making her wince. "You informed me that all you drank was a Long Island iced tea."

"It was tea," she says helpless, clueless. "Why did it do this me?"

"Because it's not real tea."

That fact doesn't even make sense in her addled mind, and Belle lets it slide for now. Her head is pounding too hard to learn the difference between tea and well, not tea. She does, however, need to know this, "Did anything else happen last night that I need to know about?"

"You tried relentlessly to ravish me," Rumpelstiltskin remarks, amusement playing in his voice.

Belle raises her head, though it's too heavy to hold up and she resigns to resting her chin on her folded arms on the bar. "Did I succeed?"

"Almost." He flashes a wicked grin as he sets a cup of coffee in front of her, gesturing for her to drink. "I resisted and saved myself, but my poor carpet did not escape your treachery."

"Did I-?" Belle can't even get the rest out, a look of horror crossing her face. "I'm sorry, Rum."

"No need to be, dearie." He sounds so understanding and caring and it stabs at Belle's heart to think she was such a burden on him, even if he insists she wasn't.

"If there's any way I can repay you-"

Rumpelstiltskin holds up a dismissive hand. "I'll take care of you no matter what, Belle. Now drink up. It'll make you feel better."

She wants to cry. Even with all the mistakes he's made with not trusting her, she knows he loves her and displays it transparently. Belle wraps a hand around the hot cup of coffee, breathing in the steam. She can't think of anything good enough to repay him for what he did for her last night; for all that he has done for her in Storybrooke. But she'll make it up to him somehow.


	6. Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstitlskin. Belle. The Cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Oceanofdarkness for the one year of rumbelle anniversary. Thank you so much, dearest!

He doesn’t tell her where they’re going, just tilts his head ever so slightly to the side and flashes a wicked little smirk her way. They’re driving into the woods, down a rocky road as the evening sun sets.

Belle reminisces in her head the last time they did this. She did not know who he was, but she’d been promised that Mr. Gold would protect her and for the first time in her insignificant life, she had something to hold on to, to give her purpose. That’s what brought her to his shop that night when the world they knew was about to be turned on its head. That’s what drew her to follow him willingly into the woods, not knowing why.

Belle glances at her True Love, a small smile playing on her lips. He’s not perfect by any stretch. Rumpelstiltskin is weathered and scarred and broken, but he is hers. He is the one who will always hold her heart.

The car is parked. Belle awaits her gentleman as he makes his way to the passenger side door to help her out. Their destination is a cabin, quaint and rustic and a little outdated. Belle would be happy even if it were a tent as long as she and Rumpel were together.

“Let me guess,” she says as he unlocks the door and gestures her inside. She smiles teasingly at him, “you own this too?”

His eyes spark mischievously. “Can’t say that I don’t.”

The inside seems cozy with a fireplace and loveseat, blankets strewn over chairs, a kitchenette and simple dining table. Belle peers around noticing candles scattered about. “Is there no electricity here?”

“There is not, but this should be enough.” Rumpelstitlskin snaps his fingers and simultaneously every candle in there and the fireplace light up, the sound like a thousand matches striking to life at the same time.

Belle gasps, blinking at the sudden brightness in the room. “That was brilliant.”

“That is a simple spell” he informs, sounding sure and confident. “What is truly brilliant is the invisible barrier I set up around the perimeter. No one can cross it, which means absolutely no one can disturb us.”

Belle chuckles, squeezing his arm, pure delight radiating from her. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a very long time.”

“That means when we do this-“ he leans into her, slipping his arm from her to cup her cheek and brush her lips in the briefest kiss, “-we won’t have to stop,” he breathes against her lips and Belle feels a shiver rush through her body.

Here only they exist. No curse, no intruders, no evil witches, no town dilemmas. They are their own little glorious world in that moment, in that secret place where only they can enter, touch, enjoy, and lose themselves completely in each other.


End file.
